


Silence hides Passion

by SamuelMaybird



Series: Squirrely Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelMaybird/pseuds/SamuelMaybird
Summary: During a night of blackjack and dangerous gambles, Ollie has shy affections confessed to by the half elf Barda. After successfully keeping his life from the man 'responsible' for the often air headed half elf, Ollie makes a choice to go to Barda's room despite some trepidation.
Relationships: Ollie/Barda
Series: Squirrely Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017931





	Silence hides Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Some context since I do not have anything written about this game other than the sexy night activities. In this world half elves aren't treated well in some places, especially where Barda is from. Barda's mental issues that are from a runic seal that leaves him with child like view so the high elves in charge can manipulate him. Don't blame me my DM is a jerk. Barda was the first one to make a move and when he did was fully aware as a leprechaun had put it on hold. Like I said a weird jerk.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Ollie Burberry is a rough looking Squirrelfolk looking for answers to his village's attack years ago. He is distracted from that quest by a bubbly and air headed half elf named Barda, who's house was burning down. 
> 
> Curiosity gets the better of him and he tails after this strange individual after discovering he has a massive assassin's bounty on his head. He picks up a pyromancer named Arthur for his troubles.
> 
> The two have to rescue Barda from a dungeon hidden in the forest and Ollie notices some unusual things about the half elf. Things that don't add up no matter what angle he ponders, it really makes him interested in this man. The following morning while the three talk of where to go next a strange man comes in and immediately sets off Ollie's suspicion. It's confirmed correct when the man whistles and Barda blank faces. 
> 
> The Squirrel is not about to lose Barda to this smug person and is able to knock the half elf out of the trance. His defiance forces the man to strong arm Ollie onto his flying ship.
> 
> So now Ollie, Barda and a very displeased Arthur are stuck with Cedric heading towards High Ford, the flying kingdom. Within the first few days Ollie messes with Cedric and keeps Barda out of the trance so he can't be manipulated.
> 
> The summary covers the context of this immediate scene. I'm a little nervous to post these up but they're really fun to write.

As Ollie gingerly pushes the door open, his ear flicking forward towards the flushed form beyond the door. Nervously grooming himself to ease the mounting awkwardness threatening to paralyze him he calls softly, "Barda? May I come in?"

His ears strain to pick up the tiny whine from Barda, it sounds equally nervous but desiring. Ollie steps into the room and the outside noise fades entirely. Oh, that cheeky...he has to sigh and groom once more. First the shopkeeper now this... oh boy. Shaking unwanted thoughts he closes and latches the door shut. Now it's just them in silence, Barda sounding nervous and continuing to keep his back to him.

Ollie runs a paw through his chest fur and approaches, catching Barda's gaze from the light in the room. He can't back down because of his inexperience and jitters, it would ruin everything between them. Barda is truly the most honest and open person Ollie has come across in a long long time. He stops at the bed, eyes not quite meeting each other. He can feel the tangle of emotions coming from the half-elf and wonders if he can feel the same. 

Tentatively he presses the bridge of his snout to Barda's back and feels him visibly tense up with a stifled sound. His skin is warm and sweaty, Ollie can't help a smile that tugs ever so slightly at the corners of his mouth. "I see you are trying to finish what you started."

Barda fumbles for a response while Ollie removes his gloves and places them carefully aside. His fur is soft, softer than most Barda could have encountered in the town. He presses the back of his hands against his back while getting up on the bed with him. Placing a cheek against his side he views the scene before him. Barda has already cum and made quite a mess of his bed, he can't help but tease. "You've broken rule number one again."

"I c...can't help..it." Barda whines, almost not able to meet Ollie's gaze, "You caused it."

Heat seared across Ollie's face and he swears Barda would able to feel it. He lifts his head, "Ugh, I'm off my game.."

"I...I don't have any.."

A curious little flick of the tail and twitch of ears came from those murmured words. That's right he's hinted to that. Ollie nuzzles against him, rubbing his cheek up to his neck. "This feels almost wrong but I don't want to stop."

He rubs his face against Barda's skin, making little sounds as he eases the tension between them. He has to or one of them might get too worked up. He paused for a moment as a shaky hand runs along the back of his head to the collar of his overcoat. The action reminding him that Barda is laid bare while he is still clothed. "I feel a bit overdressed."

Barda makes no move to shove him away or spur him on but does unabashedly watch Ollie disrobe. He shrugs off his overcoat and tunic shirt before carefully removing his boots and kilt. Even in the dim light, he is a vivid red, not so obvious when he's clothed. As he settles Barda rolls onto his back and Ollie is able to take in everything. Scars of wounds long healed cause the fur along his back to rise in discomfort but falls flat instantly once his eyes lock onto the 'problem'. Ollie isn't one to have seen a lifetime of dicks but he is curious about the unusual and slender package Barda packs. Not that he has much room with the hybrid length he himself has but it brings up the bottle from earlier. 

There's no way this'll be comfortable for either of them without that potion. In his haste to dig it out of his Bag of Holding Ollie's tail fans over Barda and gives him a pretty good view if he peeks. The audible sound from the shivering half elf nearly snapped Ollie back to full attention, ears pin back in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry."

He, however, lays his tail across Barda's chest as he crouches low to rummage at an arm's length in the Bag. His fingertips brush against the bottle and he pulls it out, "Is this the right one?"

He triple checks to ensure that it's not the poison vial also hidden in the Bag. It is not as it is still sealed and full to the brim. Shifting to face Barda he fidgets with the bottle's seal but offers it to him. After a moment of half nervous glances the bottle is taken and a sip drank. Ollie watches as Barda drops in height to roughly his size, still a bit taller but to be completely honest, he doesn't mind. Heat dusts his face as he caps the potion and sets it aside for possibly later. But for now, it's hammering hearts and curious touches.

Ollie scoots closer, his fur brushing against skin and getting more sounds rewarded to him. Steadying his breathing he nuzzles against Barda and places his paws on his chest. Curious hands wander his body in return, sometimes hesitating over obvious breaks in the otherwise smooth fur. "They don't hurt... they're much too old to hurt."

But he could feel Barda find the scar from the misfire he caught Ollie with. He felt him tense up, "No no...easy it's ok." 

He catches a shameful look cross Barda's face as his fingers lingered. Ollie tucks his nose under Barda's chin for a moment before working up the courage to give him a kiss. Squirrelfolk courting behavior is some of the most foreign acts seen by some so Ollie has to try and mix in more common forms like kissing. It's strange to him but pleasant and elates a more desirable response from the other. Hands and paws work curiously to explore the other, Ollie completely caught off guard with an explorative touch between his legs. The embarrassing moan that slipped made him thank Cedric for the silencing spell. He shivers and wraps his tail around them as he sits almost in Barda's lap. He's still bigger but a far cry from the size he is normally. The two shiver at being this close, both hot and bothered. Barda follows what Ollie had been doing and nuzzles against his fur, his head tucking under his chin as the squirrel's heartbeat rung in their ears. A wave of nervousness took Ollie as Barda mimicked some of his courting moves, half of him is more than eager as he is reciprocating things in Ollie's language while the other is worried about their feelings by morning. He finds himself grooming Barda while his mind was distracted, his claws worked at the tousled hair while he nibbles lightly at an ear. It was Barda's outright moaning that brought Ollie back as quivering fingers grip his chest fur. Ollie paused to apologize but a begging little sound urged him to continue, Barda liked it.

Swallowing his hesitation and nervousness he presses his nose just above his ear and whispers, "More?"

The rapid desperate nod got a small chuckle out of Ollie, "Alright but we need uh, l-lubricant for the more.. intimate things."

Ollie could swear if he got any more heated his fur might catch fire. Barda blinks sluggishly for a moment before patting at the sheets and retrieving a different bottle. It's not difficult to figure out what that was as light catches the thick liquid inside. There's a moment of 'are we going to do this' that passes between them before Ollie takes the bottle and gives him quite the kiss. No time to be afraid, life is much too short.

He feels Barda play with his tail, testing a firmer grip as if to see how far he can go before Ollie snaps at him. A little bolder than he'd expect from the one who was a trembling mess mere seconds ago. Ollie keeps rubbing his cheek against him, one paw teasing him while the other works himself. It feels wrong to Ollie to be the lead, besides he's a bit more curious about the ever so eager length pressing into his stomach. He can't help himself really as the heat of the room begins to really ramp up. A rough tug of his tail causes Ollie to squeak and nip Barda's ear in retaliation which causes quite the bucking of the half elf's hips. Ollie shivers and growls softly, "Careful, I can't promise to not strike out when you d-do that." 

He tried to sound intimidating or commanding but his voice quivered and words stuttered. He shivers at the feel of lube on his fur as he keeps Barda distracted from what he's doing. This whole situation left his spine tingling as they were playing with fire but Ollie didn't care at this point. He was going to be burned, he signed up for that the moment he grew attached. He muffled a groan as his fur is pretty well bogged down with lubricant as doing this blind is quite messy. His tail fur fluffs up for a moment as he repositions himself, heat coming off him in waves as he looks at the equally pent up Barda. "D...Do you want this? Even n-"

Barda gives him a shy kiss, holding onto him as he whispers, "Y...Yes."

Ollie takes a shaky breath and straddles his hips with a bit more courage, teasing Barda to full attention. The breathy moans and broken pleas get under his skin as he presses him up against his stretched hole. It's been years since he's gotten this close and that anxious feeling crept up the back of his mind as he eases down. They both make noise, Barda trying not to move as he can grasp this isn't the time to buck up. Ollie bites his bottom lip, groaning before giving a startled and strangled moan as he sinks an inch or two down. There's a bit of pain in his voice but he shifts a bit and gets more lube on Barda before working more inside. Barda's head fell back, warm, way too warm. He makes very strangled moans and grips the sheets while Ollie works to sitting flush in his lap. Fur tickles his inner legs and he dares to peek at Ollie. His eyes are screwed shut as his body twitched and shook, focusing on calming down. Barda shifts and watches Ollie nearly double over as a breathy cry sneaks through. Their ragged breathing filled the silent space for a few moments before Ollie lifts his hips and sits back down. 

Soft pleasured sounds come from Barda as he reaches out to touch Ollie's hips. Eyes open at the touch and lock with his, there's a swirl of emotion behind them Barda can't quite read but that doesn't matter as Ollie rubs against him once more as well as another kiss. Ollie makes tiny sounds as he moves his hips while bracing his hands against Barda's chest to balance himself better. His breath hitches as unfamiliar sensations rake his nerves and ripple through his fur. He seems so focused as he doesn't want to slip up and end up hurting one or both of them. He doesn't notice Barda leaning forward. He wasn't ready to feel Barda place his nose against his and press his forehead to his own. Barda watches as Ollie's pupils dilate as he just kissed him in Ollie's language. Actually, that's even more intimate to a Squirrelfolk than a simple, little kiss. His tail droops in surprise, fluffing quite a bit. 

Barda could feel the shift in Ollie's demeanor. He thought he did something wrong and jerks back about to apologize but the expression on his face just silenced him. There was love in his eyes, a relatively foreign expression to Barda and it excites him more than before. He gives an experimental thrust up into Ollie and watches his shoulders drop with a breathless moan. Biting his tongue and reaching out he brings Ollie's hips down hard as he thrusts up. He feels him squirm, legs hugging his hips as if to get away but Barda holds him in place to watch Ollie become the trembling mess. His grip becomes stronger as he thrusts up slowly so if Ollie's legs give he doesn't fall off. He leans in against the shivering body above him, burying his face in his furry neck as his arms wrap around the smaller waist. Ollie was panting and trying to keep himself a bit contained but feeling his arms around his waist he could barely react fast enough before Barda slams into him hard. The flood gates broke and a howl comes from him, "B-Barda!.."

The assault on his sensitive insides didn't stop with his call, the once subdued sounds suddenly loud and ragged. He doesn't even know when his back meets the sheets, only that Barda has control over the pace. Ollie wasn't going to complain, he doesn't have the time to think as his hips are hiked up and held while the free hand slams against the sheets just above his shoulder. The new angle had him near screaming, twisting his flexible upper body to grab the pillow to silence his cries. Barda tries to fight him on that choice but after a few tugs drops it with a low grunt. The rhythmic sounds are almost consumed just outside their direct space but it doesn't stop Ollie's shy embarrassment, he forgot how loud he tends to get. Barda whines against his neck, his thrusts are a bit haphazard as he must be reaching his end. 

Ollie finds himself wrapping his tail around Barda as his stomach is in knots, his breathing getting far more rapid and shallow. With his face in the pillow and half an ear covered he misses murmured words from Barda till he feels teeth. The shock that rips through him causes a howling moan, his back arching as he grabs onto Barda. His claws, though blunt, drag across his back in the feral desperation that bite awoke in him. He hides his muzzle against his shoulder, ears pinned back as he attempted to gather himself but a strong grip snatches up his scruff and pulls his head back. It's not as intense of a reaction as say a bite to the scruff but coupled with a bite to his shoulder Ollie is left an utter mess. Spasms rock him from ear to tail while he holds onto Barda as the coil inside tightens blindingly. 

A breathless, whimpering cry comes from Ollie's near raw throat as his legs lock around Barda and he cums. The mess coats his belly fur and possibly Barda but that is not on his mind at all. Most of nothing is on his mind but needing more. Barda hadn't paused while Ollie came, if anything he got rougher as he was getting closer. He absolutely needed to cum, neither will quite grasp the hellbent desire that was between them at this time. His sounds becoming higher pitched as he bit down harder causing more moans from Ollie. The cries are cut short with one hard slam as Barda presses most of his weight into Ollie's hips, cumming hard inside. Locked in place Ollie can see stars, still winded and dazed. Shakily he rubs Barda's back, barely registering the welts he caused that crisscrossed the skin. Slowly Barda releases Ollie, first letting go of his scruff and then pulling his head back. They stare at each other, neither really regretting what just happened as Ollie gently bumps his nose against Barda's and gives him a kiss. Barda blushes and fidgets a little.

"C-Can...can we do that a-again?"


End file.
